<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spring Before Winter by EroTaeKai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22835575">Spring Before Winter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EroTaeKai/pseuds/EroTaeKai'>EroTaeKai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band), SHINee, SuperM</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beer, Boys In Love, Condoms, Couples on vacation, Double Dating, Drinking, Drinking &amp; Talking, Dumb and Dumber TaeKai, Fall/Winter season, Flavors of Japan, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Honey, Hot Springs &amp; Onsen, Japan, Kim Jongin | Kai is a Little Shit, Lee Taemin is a Little Shit, Long Shot, M/M, Mentioned Sailor Moon Character(s), No Smut, Padding Friends, Power Couple TaeKai, Romantic Fluff, Sake Japanese Wine, Shopping, Suggestive Themes, TaeKai are softies, TaeKai loves Sailor Moon, TaeKai loves Sanrio, Tokyo (City), Vacation, Visit to Sanrio World, Walks In The Park, idk what to tag anymore, night swimming, they're both little shits</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:22:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22835575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EroTaeKai/pseuds/EroTaeKai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Taemin × Kai + Sungwoon × Jimin trip to Japan to enjoy hot springs and sake before winter comes</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jongin | Kai &amp; Lee Taemin, Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Erotic fics of Taemin and Kai</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/taemptation/gifts">taemptation</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic is dedicated to my bb, my honey @Taemptation (@achayeonie on twitter) Happy birthday!! I love you and I hope to see you in the future! 😉</p><p> ---</p><p>Some parts may be unbeta'd because I did this in the most ungodly hours pls spare me ☺</p><p>Comments and kudos are very much appreciated ☺☺☺</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Where are you?! What's taking you so long?? It's only 15 minutes before departure check-in!" Jongin said at his phone while Taemin sat at his luggage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry, Jongin babe! The company suddenly scheduled a live performance at a music show so I can't go with you! I swear, when you get back, I'll make it up to you!" The other person on the line, Moonkyu said while he was on his way to work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Taem, he said he won't be able to go with us.."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?! Moonkyu, why is that?! Why are you backing out at the last minute?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm really sorry, babes. When you get back, I promise I will make it up to all of you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Moonkyu, do you know what's more absurd than you backing out from this trip? It's only Taemin who's here with me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?! What the.. where the fuck is Wonshik and Kwonho??"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Taem, you should call Wonshik or Kwonho.." Jongin told Taemin and of course, Taemin did and called Kwonho but failed to reach him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your father bear Kwonho is still asleep!! Ugh. Taemin ah, call Wonshik instead. Ah I forgot to tell you, Sungwoon and Jimin were on their way to the airport. I got the message an hour ago so they must be there already. You just have to find them."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?! Ya Wonshik ah, we have already talked about this, right? I know you're the CEO of your company but.. okay okay whatever it is I hope Groovl1n would thrive. Yes you better make up to us, you and Moonkyu and Kwonho!! Jonginnie is here and Moonkyu said that Sungwoon and Jimin would here too. Yeah yeah what else can we do, right? Everything is reserved so we would just eat your portions."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Taeminaaaaaaaaahhhh!!! Let's goooo!!!" The bubbly Sungwoon ran towards Jongin and Taemin with his luggages alongside Jimin who just smiled at the sight of his friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We thought we won't be able to make it on time for the check in!! Aish!!" Sungwoon panted as Taemin and Jongin chuckled. Their baby friend look so tired even if it's the crack of dawn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where are the other guys?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kwonho.. he's still sleeping. Moonkyu would have a live performance for a music show while Wonshik would have to deal with his employees. It would only be the four of us for this trip."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aw. It would've been happier if they were here.."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah especially when I wasn't able to go with you in Cebu.." Jimin was excited for the trip since he was busy when his friends went to Cebu the previous year.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's really hard to get all our schedules vacant this time.. anyway, it's only the four of us so let's just enjoy everything then."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay okay! Since I'm the assigned tour guide for this trip, I got our itinerary planned!! Yay!!" As much as Jongin was sad because they're incomplete, he was excited as soon as they went out of the airport.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Spill it. What's on your itinerary?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Today, we'll have sukiyaki nabe tour for lunch then we would check in at our onsen lodging. Then we'd go to strawberry farm and buy some chocolates at Hokkaido flagship stores. We'll go to the tunnel of lights and we'll have seafood buffet for dinner. We'll also get some sake to celebrate after our night dip at the onsen."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wow. It's so detailed." Sungwoon and Jimin smiled and was happy since they got Jongin, their reliable guide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I made the itinerary especially for Taeminnie because we all know that he won't follow what I want, right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's good that you know, Jonginnie. Hahaha."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah so anyway, we'll eat lunch first."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two couples feasted over sukiyaki nabe, with Taemin loving the meat dipped in freshly beaten egg. Jongin smiled as he watched his boyfriend and he chuckled as he saw his two other friends being so sweet with each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah, so this is what it feels to watch a couple.. aw."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh.. they look so cute! Jonginnie.." Taemin looked over the couple that's feeding each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh.. sorry!" Jimin and Sungwoon got shy especially when they caught Taemin and Jongin watching them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No no it's totally fine! We're totally fine with the two of you being so comfortable and natural."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's right! You should be comfortable with us too! It's totally fine. Besides, we're on a double date trip right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah hehe yeah."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They arrived at their onsen lodging and as soon as they passed the corridor, the scent of plum blossoms welcomed them. They got two rooms - one for them and one for Sungwoon and Jimin, since Moonkyu called the place earlier and cancelled the two other rooms they reserved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"See you later!! Let's relax a bit." Sungwoon and Jimin said goodbye to Taemin and Jongin ast they went inside their room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"See you!! Yaaaaay I'll be alone with my Taeminnie. Finally." Jongin playfully hugged Taemin and threw themselves to the bed. The rooms may look traditional but instead of futon, they have beds. As soon as they looked around the room, they saw the </span>
  <em>
    <span>yukatas</span>
  </em>
  <span> or robes they would change onto later when they'll be going to the hot spring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Finally, our well-deserved vacation."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. I'm happy that we're not the only couple though. As much as I want Wonshik, Moonkyu and Kwonho to be here, it's also great that this best friends' getaway became a double date trip. With them, we can't be sweet with each other because they would tease us endlessly."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're not the only one they'll tease though, since Sungwoon and Jimin is with us too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Haha yeah. With two couples around, they'll surely feel that they're the third wheel."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's lay down first.. I miss snuggling beside you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jongin?? Really?? We were together before we go to the airport though.."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course, I want to do that since Jonginnie always want to be with you! Ah, I'm getting excited to enjoy the hot springs!! I actually want to jump there now!!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But you told us that we have itineraries for today? We'll pick strawberries and buy chocolates, right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah yes hehe I almost forgot about that. But it won't take long and soon enough, we'll be enjoying the warm waters. I'm excited!!!!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's very obvious that you're super excited, baby."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good thing you really allowed me to make the itinerary for this trip."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This time, I'll be a tourist that would depend on our tour guide. I mean, you have been with me on all our trips and all these time, the places that we went to were the places where I want to go. I want to be considerate and I want to go to the places you want to go too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"True! And admit it, you also like my idea to go here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yup. I like it. Because if I don't, we would've been on top of a mountain to ski!! But we've already done that before so I didn't push it. This time, I really want my baby to enjoy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you, Taemin."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you too, Jongin."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taemin and Jongin fell asleep hugging and woke up to a message from Sungwoon. He said that he and Jimin would go to a different place; Taemin and Jongin could just go pick strawberries and go to the chocolate stores then they would just join them later. Jongin was happy because he'd be with his love, even if it means his two other best friends won't be with them most especially he knows that the two would also just want to be alone together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongin showed Taemin the basket full of big, red and sweet strawberries that he picked by the strawberry farm. The couple enjoyed picking the berries and ended up filling the basket in no time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It looks yummy!! It's so big and it's so red!!" Taemin blushed because what he just said could have a double meaning especially knowing Jongin's perverted mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Taem?" Jongin suggestively raised his eyebrow and gave a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh, I suddenly want to have strawberry milkshake. Do you want that too, Jonginnie?? We could have some, right??"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah we could. Maybe we just need to pick more since we'll use some for our strawberry milkshakes." Jongin smiled as he more excited than ever since he could have a taste of the big and red strawberries mixed with milk, even if it'd definitely have a quite perverted meaning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They sipped their strawberry milkshakes as they carried the strawberries they got towards the chocolate shop. They bought a lot of nama chocolates, some liquor free and some with brandy or champagne, including chocolate potato chips. They also got bottles of sake to drink before Sungwoon and Jimin joined them at the tunnel of lights. Of course, the two couples took the opportunity to take a lot of photos together and individually, with a few hugging and kissing poses taken on their respective phones. As soon as they passed through the tunnel, they went to the seafood buffet restaurant Wonshik reserved at.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Woaaaah it's totally big!!" The best friends exclaimed as the xxxl-sized king crab and the xxxl-sized red lobster were served at their table, followed by Taemin's favorite Gambas, a platter of grilled eel, sea urchin fried rice and tentacles of large squid and octopus sautéed in white wine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So.. where did the two of you go?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We got some orders from Moonkyu and Kwonho. They wanted us to buy something for them since they weren't able to go with us." Jimin said as he ate his food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Actually, we still have one item left to buy.. this time it's Wonshik's item." Sungwoon explained after he showed the items they bought for Kwonho and Moonkyu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What is it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Chilled coffee noodles and a cute plushie for Taekwoon hyung. He said he wants to give him one because he likes the character as a kid."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah. I remember Taekwoon hyung being a coffee addict like Wonshik. They really match." Taemin chuckled and looked at Jongin because Wonshik and Taekwoon were like them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who knows, maybe our Wonshik's spring has come?" Jimin joked and surprisingly, Sungwoon laughed because he immediately thought of Jongin's Japanese drama.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmmm.. I don't think so. 'Spring Has Come' was already trademarked by this person." Sungwoon continued to laugh and he was joined by Taemin who teased Jongin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hi my name is Lee Jiwon. Nice to meet you." Jongin got in character and laughed with his best friends too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh? Did the two of you had a secret wedding?! And Jongin became a Lee?? Woaaah!! Moonkyu, Wonshik and Kwonho should know this!!" Jimin joked and got his phone to 'tell Moonkyu, Wonshik and Kwonho about the big news'.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No no no we weren't married yet!! That's my character's name, remember?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jim's just messing up with you. Haha. Ah, we ate a lot and now I'm craving for dessert. Jimin and I would grab some ice cream. How about you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ice cream would be good! Let's go with them, Taem!!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay okay let's go with them. Let's also buy Wonshik's item."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After getting some ice cream, the two couples arrived at Sanrio World and their inner kids became so happy most especially Jongin's</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aw! I want to buy gifts for my niece and nephew!!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Go ahead baby. You could go around and buy some items that Rahee and Raeon would like."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can you help me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah sure."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taemin helped Jongin find some presents for Rahee and Raeon until Jongin became so immersed in finding some gifts, Taemin kind of lost him so Taemin just went around until he stumbled upon the 18+ section of the store. At the sight of the items, Taemin smirked because he found an awesome gift for Jongin he would surely like.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the end, Taemin got a Cinnamoroll purse for his mom, a Mocharoll phone case for his brother and a Keropi fountain pen for his dad while Jongin got a cute My Melody necklace for Rahee and a Shinkansen analog watch for Raeon so he could learn how to read time. He also got a cute tote bag with Little Twin Stars print for the siblings so they would have a bag that they could use when they go out with their Kai-chun. Sungwoon and Jimin also bought the plushie Wonshik wanted them to buy for Taekwoon as a late birthday gift.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Taemin and Jongin was excited to finally relax so they changed onto their yukata robes and went to the hot spring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, it's not too hot! It's okay, I think you could tolerate the heat, Jonginnie. Let's just wait for them here." Taemin took his robe off and slowly went down to the water until it reached his waist, safe for his crotch to be hidden - as if Jongin haven't seen his nakedness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are we really going to swim naked?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes of course. The sign said to swim naked - without any clothing, not even an underwear."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aw. I'm kind of.. I'm not sure if I could do this.."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jongin?! Really?! This is the essense of the onsen! This is a public bathhouse with separate gender and it's not like any woman would ever see you naked. We won't get photographed here too because it's forbidden. Everyone's supposed to go onto the water fully naked. Besides, Jongin, my love, it's only me who would see your body, and it's not like I haven't seen that yet."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm shy.."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Goodness gracious, you are shy?! Baby, don't be shy. It's just me!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But Sungwoon and Jimin.."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Baby, it's not like they'll see your cock and they would want to take it from me! Just so you know, they might be feeding each other with their respective dicks. They are a couple like us and I don't think they'll leave each other to outright choose you. At least, not in my face."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay. I'll go." Jongin quickly took his yukata off and also quickly went onto the waters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How does it feel?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's good and very refreshing!! It's so relaxing.." the water was only until Jongin's pelvic bone, a bit too low for him to hide his cock underwater so he went behind Taemin to cover himself if ever Sungwoon and Jimin arrives.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why are you behind me? Do you want me to feel you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lee Taemin, you know that I love you but please, don't tease me. Please shut up, it's not the appropriate place. We could do that later."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aw, my baby is shy. Why? Why is my baby Jonginnie shy??" Taemin continued to tease Jongin but he was laughing at himself because of how funny the situation is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The water is too shallow for me. Everyone would be able to see your favorite friend if I stay in front of you, Taeminnie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Everyone you mean me, Sungwoon and Jimin? It's only the four of us, baby."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'd still do my best to hide him. Focus on relaxing, don't mind me here behind you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jongin, how could I not mind if I could feel you slowly growing against my butt? Uhm, do you want to get off first?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nope baby. I'm all good. Just ignore it if you feel it against your skin. It'll eventually go away."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay. Let's relax then."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taemin and Jongin stayed at a comfortable position, with Jongin still behind Taemin as they stayed at the deepest part of the hot spring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yo yo yo we're here!!" Unlike Jongin, Sungwoon and Jimin didn't mind being seen totally naked by their friends. When they took their robes off, they played rock, paper and scissors to see who will go to the water first, followed by the other. But still, Jongin hid behind Taemin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Taem, turn back. Look at me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Baby, why?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"For safety and security. Even if we are friends, even if we are all guys, I still want to protect you as much as I want to protect myself."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jongin?? Are you serious??"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes baby, I am serious!! Come here." Jongin was seriously poker-faced so Taemin burst into laughter but was stopped when Jongin hugged him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jjjjongin??"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is much better. Ah, now this is comfortable. Hug me tight too and don't let go." Jongin's weirdness made Taemin dumbfounded but soon enough, Taemin hugged him back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aw, they really look so cute. I'm proud that I picked them as our couple inspiration! Jimin ah, hug me too!" Sungwoon exclaimed, making the couple laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But Jongin, are you really shy?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nope. I just want to stay close to you. And I kind of have this fantasy of hugging you while we're bathing at the onsen."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're weird, you know? But I like it. I like hugging you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love hugging you! And I also love kissing you." Jongin leaned forward and kissed Taemin while still hugging him. Taemin was surprised but he eventually kissed back until they both decided to stop because they could feel their erections slowly waking up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After their dip at the onsen, the couples decided to drink sake to celebrate their friendship and relationships. They have Moonkyu, Wonshik and Kwonho hanging out at the Han river on video call.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wow so now you're also drinking!!! That must be so nice." Wonshik sulked as Moonkyu and Kwonho just laughed behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's your loss. You didn't go with us." Taemin said as he poured sake to their glasses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We know and we regret it so much!! We should've went with you and we should've been drinking the glorious sake too!" Kwonho said as he got a spoonful of ice cream they bought earlier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We won't be buying some for you. We want to be safe."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ugh what could we do, right? Of course, we'll just watch you savor that drink." Moonkyu gave up and drooled at the sight of their friends enjoying, with Jimin and Sungwoon doing a love shot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Woah, look who's doing a love shot!! Hahah." Moonkyu exclaimed, trying to revert the attention to the quiet couple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jongin, they said love shot!!" Jimin said to the love shot boy who just finished a shot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh? It's the Love Shot! Naaaa na na na na na na na, naaaa na na na na na naa.." all of them laughed as Jongin danced his famous sexy love shot dance complete with body waves since he stood up just to do it while Taemin sang the background effects.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ya, the two of you, do a love shot too!" Wonshik ordered as he smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who?" Taemin and Jongin asked as if they don't know that it's them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh these two dumb and dumber. Taemin and Jongin, do a love shot too!" Wonshik said but in the end, Taemin danced Love Shot together with Jongin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aish I knew it! You won't really do it when we tell you to do so!! Ah." The couple laughed and eventually did a real love shot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"By the way, are you just gonna drink? You won't do something while drinking?" Kwonho asked after everyone have calmed down from laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh yeah you should play truth or dare or something!" Wonshik soullessly said, wiping his tears out of laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on!! Truth or dare is so mainstream!! We'll just drink it like the usual. It's totally fine, right Taem?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. Cheers!!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few bottles, Sungwoon and Jimin went back to their room since they said they are already sleepy but Jongin and Taemin didn't believe them, especially when they heard some moaning sounds from the other room by the hallway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aw, the lovers would be one again tonight. Haha. Let's go to bed early, baby." Jongin finished applying skincare to Taemin's face and got their bed ready.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah I'm sleepy. We arrived at the airport too early and now, we're sleepy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"As much as I want to do something, I'm too sleepy. Let's do that when we wake up instead."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I like that. That wake up call would be good."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good night baby Taem! I love you. See you in dreamland and let's fuck when we wake up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good night baby Nini!! I love you too. Yes see you in dreamland. Oh yeah, whoever gets up first could top!!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Taemin ah, Jongin!! Get up now!!! We'd be having our breakfast!!" Voices of Sungwoon and Jimin made light sleeper Taemin jolt up from his deep slumber.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Huh?!!! What time is it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's already 9:30 am!! We'll be having our breakfast in 30 minutes!! Get up now!! We won't go inside because you might be-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No no no it's totally fine! Jongin and I just slept!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We'll wait for you at the dining hall, okay? Jimin and I would just also walk around the plum blossoms."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay! I'll wake Jongin and we'll also wash up. We'll go there shortly too!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't take too long!!" As soon as the voices of their best friends were gone, Taemin immediately did his best to wake his hibernating baby bear up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jonginnie.. baby!!!" Taemin took his clothes off and started to take Jongin's clothes off too, so they'd be ready for shower.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh…. Fuck.. I didn't wake up earlier than you.." Jongin gave up and let Taemin strip him naked, thinking that they would have their planned morning sex.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jongin, get up now.. I'm hungry. Sungwoon told me it's already almost 10am.. we'll eat breakfast!!!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Baby.. 5 minutes.. pweeeease.."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jongin.. breakfast is all chicken! Yakitori.. teriyaki.. torikatsu curry.. everything is chicken!!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Chicken?! Holy shit we have to go there fast!!" Jongin jolted up from the bed and immediately carried Taemin to the bathroom and opened the shower that poured cold water onto them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did you sleep well?" Jimin asked as they ate their Japanese breakfast that was definitely not chicken, totally different from what Taemin have told Jongin because that was the menu for lunch and not for breakfast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah we slept so well, we didn't wake up early.. which is sad because we had plans.. ugh." Jongin closed his eyes, giving emphasis on his frustration especially his morning wood isn't taken cared of yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What plans? What will you do early in the morning?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Huh? Ah.. uhmm. We're supposed to go jogging and somehow go to the gym to warm up." Taemin answered because Jongin was still sulky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aw. You could do that later."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you have anything planned today to your itinerary?" Jimin asked, hoping that they'll have free time so he could spend the day with Sungwoon again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uhm, we'll have a visit to the Kit Kat factory then go to the Asahi Brewery in the afternoon. Maybe a few hours before dinner." Tour guide Jongin laid out his plans for today.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, so we could slack off at least after lunch?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yup. We could also take a dip or if you want, the two of you could go out."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We'll definitely go out because we would get sleepy when we go swim again. We'll just swim in the evening when we get back here after dinner."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The weather was nice and it's a waste if they wouldn't go out and enjoy Tokyo, which they hardly do even if they have been to Japan for a lot of times because of work so Taemin and Jongin decided to go out and kill time before they followed their itinerary. Jimin and Sungwoon also decided to go out but they went on a different place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With their milk and cheese ice cream, Taemin and Jongin rested by the Ebisu Garden Place clock tower square.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Taem.. do you know this place?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It says Ebisu Garden Place. Why?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you remember the Japanese drama that we used to watch when we were still trainees? The J-Dorama we watched on the rare times we slacked off from practicing?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah yeah. Oh my gosh, is this the place?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes yes yes, this is where the protagonists met on their first date. Haha."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aw!!! Now, it feels like we are them, though it's not our first date."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know! We have been on a thousand dates.. for ten years that we've been together."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jongin, aren't you sick of having on a date with me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nope. Never. I'll never be sick of you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I mean, it's been ten years and you've been only going on trips and dates with me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I could go on trips and dates with anyone else, but I didn't because I chose you. I choose you every damn time because I wanna be with you. I could be with my members or with other people if I want to, but since I don't want them and I want you instead, I'm here with you. Why, are you sick of going on trips and dates with me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No. I just didn't expect that even if we have been on thousand trips and dates, you're still the one that I want to be with. Wherever it is, it'd only be a great one if you're my companion. I love you!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aw. My baby cheese is so sweet! Yeah, whatever happens, what matters is we still choose each other. There are a lot of people in the world but I am very lucky because the person I choose every single day choose me too. I love you!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can I kiss you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My gosh Taemin! It's been ten years yet you're still asking permission if you could kiss me? Wow."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Idiot. We're in public, you know. Haha."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uhm a few quick kisses would do. We could have the long and deep kisses later."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay. I love you, I love you, Taem loves you!" Taemin gave a kiss on both of Jongin's cheeks and lips which made his baby bear blush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Baby bear, why are you so red? Hahaha."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shut up!" They hugged and laughed until they were interrupted by a girl who caught their attention. Both their faces turned pale as they thought they got caught kissing and being very intimate in public, not until the girl gave them some heart-shaped flyers with Sailor Moon design, bowed and walked away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh!! Sailor Moon! Our favorite!!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"In the name of the moon, I will punish you!! Haha." Jongin copied Sailor Moon's hand signs, almost the same as SuperM's sign and they laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh? What is this? Oh my gosh, what should we do?!" Taemin was in total shock as he read the Japanese characters written at the heart flyer. He also felt the mini gift inside it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why? What's up? What is written? I still can't read Japanese characters.."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jongin.. they give out these.. to couples.. uhm it's from the country's health department.."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's great then! Take out the medicines baby."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Baby, it's not free medicines! It's free condoms!! They're having a campaign to promote safe sex and to lessen the number of sexually transmitted illnesses!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh my- hide it inside your bag!!! Shit, what if the girl recognized us?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uhm I don't think she looked onto our faces.. maybe she saw me kissing you so she gave us these.. uhm, what should we do?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I only know one thing to do now.."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Use it. Let's go back to our hotel." Jongin winked at Taemin, grabbed his boyfriend's hand and went on their way back to their lodging.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Giving out condoms by the streets really happened in Japan to promote safe sex and to minimize the spreading of STI's (idk when but it happened). And for some reasons, they have Sailor Moon as their 'safe sex ambassador'</p><p>Idk haha I just saw it on the internet hihi</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Jongin, wait!!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uhm.. can we just.. use it tonight after we have our night dip at the onsen? Hehe."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh. Why?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm.. I think we should just stroll around. And it's almost time for our tour at the Kit Kat factory and Asahi Beer brewery. If we'll go and use it, we would have to make it very fast. I.. I want to enjoy it later instead."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tell me more about it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aish!! Uhm, let's just say that I also have a gift for you later! Let's skip it for now, okay? But I promise, we would really use it tonight."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Promise?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes baby! I promise!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay. Let's just go around the area so we won't be late at the factory."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The couple arrived at the Kit Kat factory early so they looked over the menu and decided on what to buy later on. As the tour started, they tastes all the available flavors. They bought a lot to eat and got some sake-flavoured Kit Kat chocolates for their hard headed friends in Korea since they won't get to give them the real one. Jongin also bought a Kit Kat bag, Kit Kat matching shirts and plushies for his niece and nephew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kai-chun is so sweet. Rahee and Raeon are both so spoiled with gifts. They have a gift from Sanrio World and now, they got gifts from Kit Kat factory! I bet they'll be cute on those shirts."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come with me when I give them my gifts. They miss Taem-chun too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll tell manager hyung to fix my schedule then. Haha."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Taem, let's go there!!" A shop caught Jongin's eyes and as soon as Taemin saw the items inside the store, he just smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now, this is the real Sailor Moon!! Haha. Oh, let's buy those headpieces! I'll buy you one, it will fit you, Sailor Uranus."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why am I Sailor Uranus?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's because you're blonde and you are beautiful! And guess what, I have green hair. I'm Sailor Neptune, Sailor Uranus' partner in crime and lover."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, nice analysis. Okay, I'll be Sailor Uranus then."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the end, the couple bought Sailor Moon bedroom slippers, Sailor Moon bags and shirts for Rahee and Raeon again, but little did Taemin know that Jongin got a gift for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They also got lots of beer cans to drink tonight from the Asahi Beer brewery, as they intended to skip the sake. They got cherry blossom flavored beers that they had as gifts for Jimin and Sungwoon who joined them in dinner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So how's the tour today?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's good! Jim and I went to the Anime Center then got some toys for our collection. How about you? Did you enjoy your time out?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uhm.. yeah. Though we're kind of.. worried. A girl saw me kissing Jongin." Taemin was still worried because the girl might've really recognized them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ya the two of you should be very careful!! Aigoo. Let's hope that there's no photos of you kissing or you'll both be scolded."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uhm.. did you got some of these?" Jongin shyly presented the heart-haped flyer to the other couple and they just smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sungwoon ah, Jimin ah, why are you two smiling?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uhm.. we actually received a lot. Want more of that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah haha no thank you!! Anyway, we'll get ready for our 2nd night swimming!! See you later!!" Taemin immediately answered since his gift for Jongin was enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Baby, what's the fuss?" Jongin was suddenly so serious when they went inside their room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Huh? What fuss?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't want them to give us more-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uhm I told you I have a gift for you, right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Um."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I.. I got a box of honey flavored condoms for you. Uhm, with Rilakkuma design."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eh? Oh my gosh, may I see?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nope baby. I'll just give it to you later. We would relax at the onsen first."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please, baby?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nooooooo!! I told you, later okay?" Taemin was firm on his decision to save it for later while Jongin just pouted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongin was still pouting even if they were all in the water so Taemin poured water by his shoulder to get his attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Baby!! Why are you still pouting?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll have this pout until later."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I should kiss that pout off then. I love you!" Taemin leaned forward and kissed Jongin quick, then splashed him with water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ya, I'm getting wet!!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mehrong. You're indeed wet because you're here! Ah, it's so relaxing. If I were you, I would relax as much as I could because it'd be our last night here. Tomorrow night, we'd be going back home."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's buy our own love house."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Huh?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I.. I want to be with you. Let's also build our own onsen here. I mean, it may not be right away but you know.. in the future. What do you think?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'd love that! Like a vacation house where we could stay when we don't have schedules."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah.. uhm. Taem?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes baby?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And you know well that I love you too! How about a toast?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Cheers!!" As soon as they finished having a sip, Taemin splashed water to Jongin's face again only to distract him before kissing him deeply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ayiiiiiieeee Nini bear is okay now!! He's not mad at Taem again. Aw." Jimin chuckled as he watched the other couple that's kissing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I guess it's the magic of 10 years. We still have a long way to go but at least, we have role models. Haha." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ya, we heard you two!!" As soon as threat from the couple arise, Sungwoon and Jimin splashed water to them so Taemin just turned back and hugged Jongin. Jongin smiled as he acknowledged Taemin's way of 'protecting' him and hugged his boyfriend back with his chin resting on Taemin's shoulder. When the other couple stopped splashing them water, they had revenge and splashed them with water too. All of them laughed like kids as they relaxed and played in the water and enjoyed their last night of vacation out of their home country.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uhm Jongin?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes baby Taeminnie?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmmm.. I think it's time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Time for what?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"For your present.. and for those free Sailor Moon items to be used."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh!!! Oh yeah!! I almost forgot oh my gosh!! Taemin ah, let's go! We need to wash up and we'll have to call our babies in SuperM!!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are the two of you going to stay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just a bit but we'll eventually wash up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh. Okay. Uhm, we'll go ahead!!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah sure!! I'll be happy to spend time with my honey alone. The two of you, enjoy!!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks!!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you need more of that, you could give us a knock and I'll give you more of it!!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aish shut up!!" They all laughed because they know they'll all have a steamy night, especially since the first snow started falling onto the top of their heads.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I got the inspiration from Rilakkuma condoms that I saw on twitter and found out that it's honey flavored plus my friend @ka1tae said that we shouldn't let Jongin see it so there you go.. I made it as Taemin's present for him.</p><p>Jongin also got something for Taemin and it's actually a Sailor Venus costume and a sword.  I didn't include it in the story because I want to focus on the onsen trip hahaha</p><p>The Sailor Venus costume.. is a sexy bedroom costume hahaha then the sword is.. actually a dildo. Might probably make a part two of this in the future with Sailor Uranus Taemin hahahaha (and Sailor Neptune Jongin with the green hair) 😁😁😁</p><p>Hope you enjoy! 😉</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Spring Before Winter<br/>-the spring in the title is actually from the Japanese term onsen, which means hot spring in English </p><p>-spring also signifies the blossoming love of TaeKai, as well as Jimwoon (or whatever, idk what their ship is called, sorry 😁)</p><p>-I included 'before winter' on the title because the story happened before the first snow, the transition of autumn to winter. And they were able to catch the first snow before they went back to Korea (it would be mid-November I guess) but it's not important haha I just want to clarify things.. and I know that after the spring season, there's also summer and autumn before winter 😛😜😝</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>